Faded and Worn
by arya23
Summary: Intense Kolena. Evil once again invades Mystic Falls, striking close to home. Elena spirals, wondering how she can get through each day without him. However- she battles to find him and fight against the evils keeping them a part.   Klaroline appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First off, I CANNOT BELIEVE the response "Tale As Old As Time" has gotten! I cannot thank all you enough. I am definitely still going to work on that. I just had this idea of a Kolena story not **_**as **_**true to the current episodes. Should I keep working on both? They will be very different, as you will probably see after reading this.**

**Enjoy! And please, tell me what you think by reviewing! **

**Faded and Worn, I'm Always Led Back to You **

**Chapter 1: Remembering the Pain **

"You took him away from me," Elena cries. She steps forward to the man she once loved, and stares into the depths of his icy brown eyes. "You took him, filled his head with LIES!" she repeats, growing hysterical. Her voice shakes and she freezes, waiting for him to defend himself. To do _something. _ Instead, he stands there, taking in his destruction. Damon seems caught in the middle, and tries to diffuse the situation.

_She hasn't nodded in agreement, but her heartbeat answers for her, making Kol smirk as flashes them upstairs, at a speed that rivals ordinary vampires. _

"_Kol!" Elena rolls her eyes, but plays along as he tackles her on the bed, throwing the stuffed animal on the floor and focusing his attention on HER. She shakes a teasing finger at him, "If you mess that up then you can say hello to the couch tonight!" His breath caught to quickly for Elena to hear, but he absolutely adored this feisty and controlling side that she saved for him. _

_He bats his eyes at her, and gently brushes a piece of hair from on her face. She loves his mischievous ways, an ability to find fun in anything. "Oh love, it's just a teddy bear…besides I think you would agree that I'm more… fun to sleep with," he waggles his eyebrows as Elena blushes, knowing exactly what he was implying. She laughs, and then he smiles, happy to see her so carefree and confident. _

_He sits up on her bed, and pulls down his grey shirt that had ridden up, much to Elena's liking. He takes his time, knowing that she is watching him with fascination. He looks up quickly, and she smiles at him wickedly, "Show off." Kol shakes his head, "Well, you knew that already." Elena crawls over towards him, not as hesitant as she once was before she met him. She nestles into his lap and relishes in the feel of his head tucked into the crook of her neck._

_Elena faintly traces the muscles that ripple along Kol's arms, and he reacts by pulling her even close into his chest, her heartbeat the most beautiful song he has ever heard. _

Damon has enough nerve to hand her a drink, but she swats it away, not even caring as it fell to the ground with a heavy thud, and shattered all over the dark wooden floors. "Don't you dare hand me that!" she snarls at him, and then whirls back around. Stefan has enough sense to look somewhat remorseful.

"_Hey, don't you dare give her that! You little good-for-nothing-" Kol stops his booming voice and steadies himself, as Elena places a kind hand on his back, and looks at him questioningly. _

_The bar tender backs up, seeing the danger and mischief that radiated off of Kol. _

_Kol drops his head to whisper in Elena's ear, "I do believe the poor excuse of a human just attempted to roofie you, love." He grins, "But luckily I have a very fine-tuned sense of smell." Elena chuckles, knowing that "fine-tuned" is only the beginning of Kol's abilities. _

_She glares at the bartender and then whisper in Kol's ear, "Well by all means," she purrs, gesturing to the bartender, "I wouldn't want him to try this again." She pulls his handsome face closer and whispers even more softly. "Then let's get out of here." Elena had to stifle a giggle as Kol flew out of his seat, wanting to punish the man and even more, wanting to very much accept Elena's invitation. She squeezes his hand, feeling the butterflies that never seemed to fade no matter how many times they had been together. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Just for clarification. The italicized writings are Elena's flashbacks and memories with Kol. Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter! I know it was slim on background, but with this chapter everything becomes clearer, and I hope you still enjoy it! ****Please read and review!**** Thank you! **

Faded and Worn

_Chapter 2: It Hurts _

VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD

Elena blinks away all of tears and grits her teeth. Damon fiddles with his black sweater and looks at her with sad eyes, yet with an unwavering resolve to not help her. He makes no move to come towards and her and away from Stefan. Stefan crosses his arms in front of chest, and just stares, with a faraway glassy look in his eyes. Elena moves to the front door and throws it open, then pauses. "I swear, if _either _of you try to follow me I will make sure all hell breaks loose."

Damon's head shoots up, and he looks at her with a pained expression, "Elena…don't do anything stupid. There are reasons you know…try to think about it rationally."

Elena becomes even more furious at Stefan's cold smile, which was directed at Damon. She realizes that Stefan's too far gone, so instead she walks out of the house and doesn't turn around, because she knows they can still hear her. "There is _nothing _rational about breaking a part two people that belong together," she says bitterly.

Elena slams her car door shut, and speeds away, wanting nothing more than to get home. She dials the number, and brings the phone to her ear. "Caroline?" she tries not to start crying again, but it still sounds like a whimper.

Caroline's strong voice answers her, "Elena, just get home safe. We're waiting for you."

Elena races up the pathway, and barrels in the door. Caroline is sitting on the couch, looking at her worriedly. "Nothing?" she asks, but already knows the answer. She pats the spot next to her. Elena moves forward and sits, holding her head in her hands. Caroline tries to soothe her, but all Elena can see are those fiery brown eyes that she adores. She can tell that Caroline is anxious to hear what happened, but is grateful for the silence.

The front door slams open, and Elena shivers from a gust of wind. But she knows better than that. Caroline moves forward quickly, and Klaus appears, brimming with anger. He gives Elena a small, playful smile, trying to lighten the mood. Elena nods her head at him. Klaus murmurs something into Caroline's ear. Caroline looks up at him and nods, and then gives him a quick kiss and squeezes their hands together.

Unbridled power ripples off him. She almost _senses _his rage, but maybe that's just because she's feeling the same thing. It kills Elena see to Klaus, because it reminds her too much of _him. _

Caroline takes a deep breath and then sits back down next to Elena, cradling her knees to her chest. She gives Klaus a pointed look, but he shakes his head and continues pacing, like a panther Elena notes. A few seconds pass and Klaus' phone begins to ring. He flashes outside to presumably answer it.

They turn on the television, flipping around the channel, trying to pass the time. A stupid chick flick is on, and of course, Caroline leaves it.

"Uh uh," Elena laughs lightly, "Change it." She holds her breath, suddenly feeling like she's being suffocated, and then remembers…

VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD

"_Just change it Kol!" Elena laughs, and shakes her head. _

_Caroline glares at the three Original brothers. "Okay see you guys? Thanks Elena. It's decided. We are not watching the Victoria Secret Fashion Show!" _

_Klaus chuckles at Caroline's displeasure. "Oh love, it's just really not a big deal. You know I'd much rather see you up there." _

_Caroline glares him, "Nice try, but I'd like the remote."_

_Klaus looks at her innocently, "Well then, you'll have to come get it…" he gives her that ridiculously sexy smile and she bolts after him. They chase each other too fast for Elena's eyes to follow. _

_Kol leans in, "You know, you could be up there too. I bet you could show them how it's done. Strut around." He winks at her knowingly. _

_Elena looks at him warningly. "Kol…" Elijah decides to leave the room, pretending to be occupied with his phone. _

_He lowers his voice and speaks much too innocently, "Well that's not what you were saying last night…" Elena blushes and remembers. Still though, she narrows her eyes at him, remembering Elijah's presence. _

_He holds his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll be good." He strokes her hair lovingly, but as Elena looks up at him, sees that he still smirking down at her. _

_He doesn't expect her to respond, much less with a vixen-like tone. She subtly trails a hand lazily down his thigh, grinning slightly. "And if you're good…you just might get a little show at home of your own." She bats her eyelashes, driving him crazy. He looks back at her, shocked, but with a wicked smile. Caroline and Klaus run back into the room, laughing as Klaus effortlessly picks her up and spins he around. _

_Frustrated, Kol looks down at his phone. "How long is this thing supposed to last?" He glances at Elena, looking suddenly very impatient. _

_Elena looks at him smugly, "Oh, I don't know, I thought you wanted to watch it?" _

VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD

Elena opens her eyes, blinking a few times and trying to readjust herself. She sits up and yawns, still feeling emotionally drained. She looks outside the window and sees Caroline and Klaus, sitting on the porch, talking softly. Of course, as soon as she made the slightest movement, Klaus tilts his head ever so slightly. Before she can blink, they are both standing by the couch. Caroline quietly puts her perfect hair into a lazy ponytail.

"We're staying with you tonight," Caroline says kindly, "I don't want you alone. I don't want any of us to be alone." Klaus looks a little offended that Caroline feels he might not be able to defend himself, but says nothing, understanding that it's more about just being there for one another.

Elena stands up and moves towards the stairs. "I don't even know who he's with, or who took him, or anything. All I know is that two people I once trusted with our lives are involved."

Klaus growls. "I always knew those two Salvatores were trouble. Don't worry…we'll find the little twit soon enough. He'll be fine. _I'll _kick his ass when he gets back as punishment for his utter stupidity. He'll be fine," Klaus repeats, trying to convince Elena.

Elena raises a tired eyebrow. "What?" Klaus asks, "He learned from the best- me!"

Caroline rolls her eyes at Klaus' lack of humbleness.

"Shall we?" Caroline motions to the stairs.

Klaus makes no movement to leave. Instead, he paces by the front door, checking his phone every five seconds. Elena assumes he's waiting to her from Elijah. Caroline places a supportive hand on the small of Elena's back and guides her up the stairs.

"Oh come now love, don't tell me there's no boys allowed at this sleepover?" Klaus gives Caroline a defiant smile, and loves how he is able to get under her skin.

"Fine!" Caroline laughs, but turns around to point a finger at him warningly. "You can pick any room _but _Elena's room…don't pout," she reprimands him. He flashes up the stairs and steals a quick kiss before retreating, and sinks into the living room, earning a frustrated sigh from Caroline.

Elena moves like a ghost on autopilot; brushing her teeth, changing clothes, and crawling into bed. _Be strong! _She scolds herself. And she will. But tonight she's going to be selfish and wallow in self-pity. Her heart is breaking. She _misses _him so much that her heart actually aches.

Elena snaps out of her thoughts and notices Caroline watching her sadly. Elena can't help it. She breaks down. "I just…I miss him _so much_. I don't know if I can do this, I…" she trails off, "I _love _him and I know he's an Original, trust me, he never let me forget that, but I have this sinking feeling that his disappearance, and Damon and Stefan, and then Esther and Finn…Bonnie's mom…" she says softly, gaging Caroline's reaction, "It's all connected." Caroline's heart breaks for her friend. Plus, she's sad…she enjoyed Klaus' younger brother's company.

Caroline holds Elena as she lets all of her anger out, screaming in frustration and anger, mainly directed at Damon and Stefan for betraying her.

"Tomorrow," Caroline says knowingly, "Tomorrow we get it together and act."

"It's only been three days," Elena says solemnly, "But I already feel like a piece of me went with him. I don't care what I have to do," Elena declares, "I will _find _him. Just stay with me until I fall asleep…and then you'd better go make sure Klaus doesn't destroy something," she smiles kindly.

Caroline nods in agreement. _Stefan and Damon better look out, _she thinks to herself. She keeps her promise and sits next to Elena until she falls asleep. Caroline gently closes the door, knowing that Elena wants space, and runs downstairs, cuddling up to Klaus. He's tense. But then again they all are. Klaus talks quickly into the phone. "Elijah, what did Rebekah find?" Caroline holds her breath. "Well I hoped not. But I can't say I didn't expect it. No matter, we're Originals, and we must not forget it. I'll talk to you soon, brother."

VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD-VD

Kol feels strangely at peace. Then quickly his instincts take over- he thrashes against his invisible bonds, frustrated that for the first time his uninhibited Original powers are failing him. _Elena! _He tries to project out to her, he hisses, and prays- for the first time in a thousand years, that she's safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Faded and Worn

Chapter 3: Whispers Beneath the Wind

Elena groans, and then rolls over to glance at the clock. Four in the morning. It's not like she's gotten much sleep anyways. Even in her sleep he haunts her…the memories of what they had haunts her, and then the fear of how quickly it could all be taken away.

Caroline slips in the door. She shrugs. "I heard you wake up," she holds Elena's hand comfortingly. "Elijah and Rebekah are on their way back. We'll know more when we're all together." Elena wants to laugh at Caroline. Her hair never fails to look absolutely perfect, even in times of crisis.

Elena buries her face in her pillow. "I feel so useless! You all are vampires or hybrids and I'm just stuck here…the powerless doppelgänger."

"Elena!" Caroline scolds, making Elena face her. "Being with Kol really has changed you- in a good way! You used to just throw yourself into situations…now you're more prepared and stronger, Kol has really taught you a lot! Truly, it makes me as a friend feel better about your safety," she teases.

Elena allows herself to briefly laugh before broaching the real topic that has kept her up all night. "Caroline…," she says slowly, "I want to actually help, I don't want everyone to always have to worry about me, and right now there's only one way I can think of that can guarantee that," she says with a determined look.

Caroline's eyes widen, and she looks at Elena with shock. She knew this topic would eventually come up, but she never thought this soon. She can empathize and understand- but still. Caroline also knew that Kol would never force Elena, like Damon did, but at the same time he wouldn't just let the topic go unacknowledged and pretend that he didn't have a say in it, like Stefan had done.

Elena, on the other hand, never had a question about it with Kol. It was never a question of if, but when- that's what true love was. Elena and Kol wanted to spend forever together, they couldn't imagine it any other way.

"Oh no!" Caroline shakes her head, "I get it- really, I do. But that's a conversation to have with Kol when he gets back…not me!"

"But Caroline!" Elena pleads, "What if he doesn't-" and then she stops, not allowing herself to finish that sentence.

"Elena don't talk like that it isn't you. _When _Kol is back-that's a conversation for you and him, okay?" Caroline doesn't want Elena to take this in the wrong way. "Trust me," she giggles, "I would love for you and me to continue going on double dates with the Original brothers for the rest of our lives, but I can't take this from Kol."

Elena nods, feeling even worse. He's still alive, she can feel that- she knows it in her heart, it's part of the unmistakable bond they have.

Caroline soothes Elena, playing with her hair. "I'm running home to grab a few things. I'll be back soon- Klaus might make it back before me. I need you to be strong today, okay?"

Elena gives Caroline a quick hug and steadies herself- today she would be strong and be the fighter like Kol taught her to be.

"Be careful," she mutters, as Caroline disappears from the house.

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

"_Be careful, okay?" Elena sits in the middle of Kol's giant bed, which is in the center of his enormous suite in the house the Original siblings share, if you even called it a house- more like a palace. She wraps a sheet loosely around her body, biting her lip with satisfaction as she remembers how all of the pillows ended up on the floor. _

_Her heart swells with fear again, almost trembling because she loves him so much. She can't look at him in the eyes or she'll start crying. It's hard to fathom that he is willing going to find the one person in the world who could end his immortal life. It kills her, but she refuses to be selfish with him. They're best friends, partners, lovers…they're equals. _

"_Dammit," Elena wipes a stray tear off her face, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." _

_Kol chuckles while he slides on one of his leather jackets. "Feisty even when you're sad." He strolls over to where she has hunkered down, and tilts her face up to him. She holds his handsome face between her loving hands and smiles. _

"_Just come back, please just come back." He maintains a sense of his ever-present cockiness, but inside he just wants to grab her and run away. However- he has a duty to his family and to the siblings he holds so dear to him, despite their tumultuous history. _

_He knows Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah are politely lingering outside the front door, waiting to go. Now, Elena and Rebekah are on friendly terms. Klaus had convinced Caroline to stay goodbye with a single argument; he had to be able to protect his siblings. Kol used this same reasoning with Elena to comfort her. _

"_Hey now," he held her, "There's only two people on the planet who could take me down. Esther and Klaus, and Klaus is on my side- he's my brother, we have a combined strength that Esther would have to die to overpower. This isn't a goodbye, it's a search mission, if you will," he says firmly, but still pulls her in for one more searing kiss. She nuzzles his neck softly. _

"_I love you. Take care of each other," she tells him. The fire cackling is the only sound in the dim room._

"_I love you too. Well of course, we're Originals," he reminds her for the millionth time. _

_She rolls her eyes at him. He gently backs away, opening the door. "Oh and love?" He grins at her, "Just leave all the pillows on the floor. When I get back we can finish what we started."_

_Elena laughs. Though she knows he probably won't be back until early morning, and he's saying this in part to make her relax, but the other part is definitely Kol being insatiable- not that she's much different. _

"_But in all seriousness, you don't have to wait up. Klaus has this place protected like a damn mission control center," he laughed, "Not that I mind. But you're safe. I'll see you soon." _

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

Elena absentmindedly stares out of the kitchen window. Caroline is on her phone in hushed tones, probably talking to Klaus. The three Original siblings should be arriving any minute now- and then Elena can finally have some answers.

She sets down her glass of water into the sink, watching as the clouds roll in on the overcast day. "Oh!" Caroline exclaims, and Elena turns around right as the front door swings open quickly. She is attacked by a mass a blond hair that wasn't Caroline. Rebekah!

Rebekah pulled Elena in for a tight hug. "Here now, I've missed both of you so much!" Rebekah turns to include Caroline in their little circle, "But I did have some rather good older brother bonding time," she laughs sarcastically, "Elijah says hi, by the way," she tells Elena, knowing that the two have become close, "He and Klaus are a little behind me but they should be here within the hour."

Caroline continues to look out the window anxiously, definitely missing Klaus. If it's been less than twelve hours and Caroline is already missing Klaus so much that Caroline can't even begin to wrap her mind around what Elena is feeling for Kol.

It's sometimes hard for Elena and Caroline to remember that Rebekah is more than a thousand years older than both of them, but many times her posture and language are so regal that are continually reminded.

"Come," she gestures to both of them, "Can we go up to Elena's room?" she looks at them almost anxiously, "I have much to share."

"I see you two are both on the path to becoming my future sister-in-laws?" Elena and Caroline both flush at Rebekah's sly implications.

They walk up the stairs at human pace; Elena's steps feel heavier and heavier. She is scared for the information Rebekah is about to share…she's terrified for Kol.

"He's alive," Rebekah confirms softly, as they all sit on Elena's bed. But of course, Elena already knows this, because of the special bond she and Kol share. Still- it's nice to hear someone else say it.

"Who?" Elena asks, even though she's pretty sure of the answer.

Rebekah pauses, stopping her hands from making a braid in her hair. "It's nothing we didn't expect. It's Esther…but it's much more complicated than that. You see, we didn't actually see Kol. _We _couldn't get close enough, but something very strange happened. All of us Original siblings are connected as you both know….albeit, strangely, but still. Klaus, Elijah, and I all felt or somewhat heard Kol," she frowned, "No heard isn't the right word. We sensed him, it was like his mind was touching ours," Rebekah shrugs, offering no other explanation.

She turns towards Elena. "Elena, I know that Nik has kept an eye on the two Salvatores, but what about your ex friend witch Bonnie? " Elena shakes her head, no one had even thought about Bonnie being connected.

"No matter," Rebekah jumps up, waiving her hands in the air, "Nik and Elijah are here."

Elena trails behind the two blonds down the stairs nervously. She sees the two brothers standing side by side in her kitchen, their heads turned and looking at the three ladies expectantly. Caroline darts over to Klaus, and Elena is touched by their closeness. They speak in whispered tones with their foreheads pressed together.

"Elena," Elijah says, moving forward and gives a huge bear hug. Klaus, who's never one for touching unless it's Caroline actually gives her a hug once Elijah has released her. Elena stands there looking at Kol's older brothers in front of her, wondering at what cost will they will get him back.

"Please, both of you," she tells them, "Tell me everything you saw…I need to know."

Klaus grins, trying to keep the atmosphere light. "Still stubborn as ever, hmmm Elijah?"

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

_Kol bids his sister and brothers goodnight with more emotion tonight, then slips in the door to see Elena. It's in the early morning, but his Original powers deny him even the most remote desire to fall asleep. He had told Elena not to wait up- not that she has listened. _

_She lies gracefully on one of his plus leather couches in front of the tv, obviously trying to stay awake. He glances her choice of movie; Ides of March. Well, she never was one for chick flicks. He chuckles and shakes his head. _

_He slides his arms underneath her, not wanting to startle her and then gently moves her into the bed. He enjoys the peace and watches as she instinctively moves into his body, not relaxing until he drapes an arm over her stomach. He kisses her hair, knowing that in the morning she'll have a thousand questions for him to answer, and probably be a little mad that he didn't wake her up, but Kol didn't care. He was just happy that they had at least another night. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Hello! Here is Chapter 4. I think it's my favorite so far! I really appreciate the reviews from last time! I have a question. _**Would people be against my making this fiction a "M" instead of "T" next chapter? If you don't review I won't know!**_ I'm considering it right now, but I'd love to know what everyone thought. Thanks again, and enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Plan of Action 

Elena walks at an average pace, coming to a stop. Her arms carry multiple to go bags, filled with sandwiches and chips. All sorts of things really.

Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and Caroline don't have to eat, but they do it so that Elena doesn't feel uncomfortable. Klaus and Elijah's appetites were unlike anything Elena has ever witnessed, so she brings enough food to feed an army.

That's another thing Elena admired about the Originals. They all still found pleasure in human activities, like eating. Elena shakes her head, knowing that she is overanalyzing on the past too much, and the only result is that it makes her heart become dead weight with the memories of him.

She's been around vampire long enough to know when they are lurking, and she knows that they are watching her from inside the huge mansion. Klaus has been discreetly kind by trying to avoid having every meet here in his home.

In Kol's home.

However, Elena accepts that it is the safest place to gather, not to mention it is fully equipped to provide for many people quite comfortably. There's too many memories haunting Elena. Haunting her because almost every single highlight of her life has happened inside of this house with Kol.

Everywhere she looks, she's reminded of him.

In his siblings, for instance. Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, and Kol all share physical and behavioral traits…a certain smile, snide comment…interest, and Elena is instantly reminded of Kol. However, she isn't so far gone in grief to where she's petty enough to actually blame them.

The various books lying around the house, which Kol had started…and Elena is determined that he will finish.

Then there are the miscellaneous photos that Klaus takes great care in framing with the upmost care and beauty. The Originals themselves weren't much for being photographed, (it was a rare occasion when they allowed it), and were more inclined to paint, or take photographs on their own.

The sound of a door opening startles Elena. Elijah gracefully opens the door, and steps aside to allow Elena to come in from the cold. She can tell that he is finally ready to divulge the dreaded information he and his sister discovered. Elijah has always been a source of steadiness and stability, even before Kol danced into her life. He's also extremely perceptive of human emotion. He balances his nobility and empathy effortlessly.

"Hi Elena." His tone is light, but his eyes betray his concern for her. As far as Elijah is concerned, he now has three sisters. Caroline and Elena might not legally be in the family, but it's obvious that they are here for the long run, and Elijah is thrilled to have them in his family. Rebekah appreciates that the male to female ratio might be evening out. Not to mention she's found two best friends.

Elena gratefully allows Elijah to take some of the food off her hands as she sheds off her jacket and gives Elijah a small, but reassuring smile. The ritual is not unfamiliar. Caroline and Elena frequently went out to find various types of food to introduce to the Originals.

Kol especially, loves trying new things and mastering anything that he isn't an expert at already.

Then again- he loves anything Elena loves.

He loves Elena.

"Come on, Elena. Klaus is waiting."

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

"_Come on, Elena," Kol sings as he opens up the huge entrance to the mansion. It's raining and Elena is soaked to the bone. They have seen each other hours before, when she woke up next to him. _

_After a couple of phone calls and voicemails, Elena had run out, saying that she needed to meet with Bonnie. Elena had jokingly told Kol to stay put…she would be back in no time. _

_Kol was an Original. He was a vampire with most superb abilities that ordinary vampires couldn't even begin to fathom. More importantly, he was perfectly attuned to everything Elena. _

_Immediately, Klaus pauses and perks his ears. Even through the whistling and howling of the merciless winds, he knows something is wrong. Elena rarely cries. Is she screaming? He can see her perfectly, about twenty feet away from himself. _

_Rain be damned , he runs out of the house at such a speed the floor probably has permanent marks, ending up face to face with a truly hysterical Elena. _

"_I just…I…oh Kol!" Her hair is completely soaked, and she stands there, shaking her head furiously._

_Kol swallows, not sensing any present danger, but nonetheless looks around repeatedly. "Elena," he tells her slowly, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, are you hurt?" _

_Elena is now trembling, not able to get a word out. Kol is shocked as her arms envelop him around his waist, pulling him close to her. She rests her head inside the crook of her neck, and with his hearing can tell she is trying to steady herself. _

"_That's it Elena, just breathe." He gently grips her hips and lovingly nuzzles her neck, wanting her to calm down. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, and tastes the mixture of rain and her salty tears. He places a hand innocently on her chest, over her heart, feeling the frantic beats. _

_She sucks in a gulp of air and grips his forearms tightly. "Kol, it's Bonnie." Her face scrunches up in worry. "She's going to…" Elena doesn't want to say it, because she feel that once she's told him then everything will happen just like Bonnie has threatened. _

"_She's going to kill you, Kol!" Elena's fragile moment of peace snaps, and Kol does the only thing he can do. _

_He kisses her._

_It's not just the fact that she's wearing a very see through shirt, thanks to the rain, but Kol knows that it's his best shot of getting Elena to calm down. To his satisfaction, she responds passionately. Her hands slide up his chest pulling him flat against her. Her lips are like ice, but her passion burns like fire. _

_He breaks away, wanting her to breathe. "Love, look. I'm here. The little Bennett would be foolish to try and hurt me, foolish to go against an Original. I'll look into it though. I'll take care of any threat, okay?" _

_Elena nods furiously. Her knees threaten to buckle. She's overwhelmed with everything that has happened today and is desperately needing to be close to Kol, and he is feeling the same way. _

_Kol holds her close. "Listen, I have the house to myself tonight. Why don't you stay with me? We're safe. We can figure everything out." _

"_Okay." Elena whispers it softly. She looks up at Kol expectantly, agreeing._

_Before she can blink, he has her in his bedroom. In their own little world. _

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

Elena follows behind Elijah closely. They enter into the Original's gigantic kitchen, where Caroline is busy filling pretty little glasses with sparkling water, and Klaus is wolfing down a sandwich.

He looks up apologetically at Elena. "Sorry. You know I'm a sucker for human food. Pass me another Bekah."

Klaus and Elijah exchange a look that does not go unnoticed by Elena. Everyone except Elijah has sat down at the round table. Caroline opens a bag of chips, and makes a motion to share with Elena.

Klaus finishes his third sandwich in record time.

Rebekah clears her throat and begins to speak. "Kol is alive, yes. However, we failed to pinpoint his exact location. Between us having our Original abilities along with the fact that we are siblings, there should have been some way for us to find him, but I believe that witchcraft is involved." She nods at Klaus, who then continues. Elena interrupts.

"But then how do you know that he's alive?" Elena tries not to quiver, unsure if she really wants to know the answer.

Klaus searches for the right words. "We had a bit of a run in with our dearly departed brother Finn. Essentially, we are all a bit baffled as to why Finn, and presumably my mother, would just be holding Finn hostage. Obviously under some kind of spell to keep him from projecting his power, leaving us to wonder what the bigger goal is."

Quietly, Elijah adds, "And there's one more thing. Your past friend- Bonnie? She's missing. And her newly created vampire mother has no idea where she is."

Caroline and Elena exchange bewildered glances with one another, but neither is truly surprised.

However, Caroline is annoyed, even as she sits down in Klaus' lap. "Okay boys, so then what is our plan? How do we rescue or save Kol?"

Rebekah stands up, stretching. "Well we find Finn of course. Mother dearest neglected to shield Finn, otherwise he would be useless. Find Finn, find Kol."

Elena muses over all of this in her head. Everything seems way to easy. Something's been overlooked, but she can't quite place her finger on it. For now, she's got to trust that Kol's older brothers know what they're doing.

Caroline says what Elena's been thinking. "Elena and I will not be left behind again, Klaus. We're coming. When do we leave?"

Regardless of the seriousness of the situation, Klaus can't help but chuckle at Caroline's firm insistence to tag along. "Tonight. Or early morning. Depending on how you look at it. I don't want them having a heads up."

Four hours later, in the dead of night, the five work together silently, preparing to take off on their hunt for Kol. Klaus can never refuse an opportunity to travel in style. Caroline rolls her eyes at the wildly expensive car he's chosen and at his extravagance in general.

Elijah defers the shotgun position to Caroline. Elena sits in between brother and sister in the back seat, feeling rejuvenated. Finally- they are doing _something. _

It doesn't take long, maybe thirty minutes; and Elena has fallen sound asleep against Elijah's chest.

_I'll find you. _Elena keeps thinking this over and over again, hoping that by some wonder he hears her. She stares at the moon as Klaus speeds down the road, willing the universe to provide her with a miracle.

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

_Finally, there is peace and quiet. In the dark room, Kol can hear Elena's easy breathing. He knows she's awake. They are both absolutely exhausted from Klaus' party, and rightly so- no expense had been spared in the planning. He trails a finger down her arm, hesitant to speak. _

"_What are you thinking about?"_

_Elena pulls the covers up closer to her face and turns his way. "Just the party. I'll give it to Klaus- the man knows how to throw a party. He's probably the only person who could get away with a not-cheesy masquerade dance." _

"_I've got my own talents too, you know." In the dark, Elena can hear Kol grinning at his less than innocent implications. _

"_Don't be jealous of your brother." Elena says in a mocking tone. "It really was a great time. You found me so fast!" Elena slides closer to Kol._

"_I'll always find you." Kol tells Elena earnestly. "No matter what. Through anything and everything. Never doubt that." _

"_Never have, never will. And you know the same goes for you." _

_Elena nestles her head onto his warm chest, content and happy. _

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

Kol refuses to let himself fall asleep. He sits there, stubbornly, willing himself to continue fighting. In the back of his head, he remembers the night he and Elena sat in bed, discussing the wild party Klaus had thrown. Even through his pain, Kol smiles at Elena's words, and has an intuitive feeling that she's coming. He'll keep fighting. It's who he is. It's who they are together.

He forces himself to try one last time. Kol summons all the power that he can safely harness, and puts all of his efforts into sending Elena some kind of message. It takes enough energy out of him to cause him to jolt forward in the dark, bitter cold. A smile creeps along his face. His heart feels content. Maybe this is his way of knowing she got his message.

VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD – VD

Elena is shaken roughly from her dreams. Her head feels like it's about to burst, and she briefly wonders if she's going insane. Elijah hears her gasp, and before he can even hoist her up, she slumps forward- unconscious.

_**Please review! Thank you! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I'm proud of this chapter- I worked really hard on it! A couple of my closest friends have turned on me because I chose family obligations over them, and so it has been a rough couple of days. It's okay though- a positive is that I was able to channel a lot of those feelings into this chapter! **

_**Review please?**_** It will make me smile! **

At first, there's no pain.

Elena feels as if she is floating in utter solitude, surrounded by a veil of foreboding darkness. She feels frantic hands shaking her body. Elijah? _Stop! _Elena tries to move her lips but her mouth refuses to work.

She feels completely at peace, like everything is right. But for her heart to feel so content, so warm, she would have to be with Kol. In this dream, or whatever it is, Elena tries to move and look around in vain. Absolute darkness. Yet- she feels his presence. Her heart knows he's here, even if her mind refuses to believe it.

Elijah holds Elena firmly. He is strangely mesmerized by the tranquil slumber she has evidently fallen into. He whips around quickly, but then feels foolish.

For a second, he thinks he senses Kol. But that would be ridiculous.

Rebekah gasps in horror. Elena suddenly contorts in evident pain, shaking and crying. She's thrashing around, trying to get to something. Or to someone.

For Elena, it all ends as quickly as it starts. Instead of bliss, she is thrown into a state of pain and confusion.

It hits her. She's feeling _his _pain. She attempts to look around, thrashing against the worried arms trying to secure her.

Fear, anger, rage, bitterness, regret, passion…Elena feels

"Oh my god, Elena!" Caroline shrieks, trying to revive her best friend. "Is she having a seizure? What do we do? Elijah snap out of it!" Caroline looks around angrily, wondering why no one else seems to be concerned.

Rebekah too, briefly panics.

Klaus says what Elijah has already realized.

"Would everyone _please _calm down? If you all used your supernatural abilities, you would find her heartbeat is absolutely normal, and there is not one supernatural being anywhere near this vehicle. Which can only mean that something is happening to her mentally."

"Well forgive me, Nik! Do I look like a doctor?" Rebekah snaps, and shares a knowing look with Caroline.

"Either she's dreaming, or something supernatural is happening within her." Elijah meets Klaus' eyes in through the rearview mirror, privately projecting his own thoughts.

"But she's not a witch." Caroline throws her hands in the air, feeling exasperated.

Klaus softens his voice, not wanting to upset Caroline anymore. "No Caroline, she's not. However, she is the doppelganger; a supernatural being. And we've only just begun to reach the tip of the iceberg as to what exactly that means." He has his suspicions, but he's been alive long enough to know to keep his mouth shut.

Klaus continues driving steadily, wondering. _How much pain is Kol in?_

Elena moans, feeling suffocated by the arms and the worried looks surrounding her. _Kol. _She looks all around the car, subconsciously massaging right above her heart where there is now a reoccurring sharp pain.

Caroline holds both of Elena's hands in her own. "Elena, do you remember what we're doing?"

Klaus is tempted to roll his eyes at Caroline's dramatics, but Elijah warns him with a look. Klaus decides to listen to his older brother.

"_Of course I remember," Kol breathes in the scent of her hair, laughing lightly. "I just can't believe that's the day," he shakes his head, smiling._

"_What?" Elena tries to pull away, feeling embarrassed but he only tightens his hold. "You think it's funny."_

"_I don't find the day you decided to fall in love with me funny, Elena." He speaks quietly, remembering the day. _

_Elena smirks. "Oh please, I never had a choice with you. I didn't decide. It just hit me… and I knew, and that's what makes love so special You can't control love." She quickly throws the sheet over her face, knowing that she's only boosting his insatiable ego. _

"_I honestly doubted we'd ever see you again, after that night. You, Elijah, or even Finn for that matter. And after that kind of betrayal, I couldn't blame you." Her eyes grow distant at the thought of never seeing him again. "But then, in Denver all of sudden you appear out of nowhere."_

_He can't let it go. "So what was it? My leather jacket…my batting skills?" He winks at her as she peeks from underneath the sheet. _

_Elena huffs. "Your batting skills nearly killed Damon! He was just trying to protect me," she pokes him in the chest, trying to get her point across. "I'm pretty sure Jeremy about died when he realized who his new friend was!" She can't help but smile. _

"_I'm never leaving again. Well, I'm sure I'll leave but I'll never leave with you, and Jeremy was able to get over it. Look at us now…we're practically good friends," Kol insists. _

"_I'm glad. He needs them. You did make me so mad that day. But still, under all of the anger I loved you. You made me feel smart and strong and safe, and not like a liability. Like an equal." _

_He rolls over on top of her, simultaneously pinning her hands above her head, giving her a cocky grin. "And I assume I'm still doing the same?"_

"_I wouldn't be in this bed if not," she tells him seriously. _

_She takes advantage of his momentary silence to slip her legs around his waist and crush their bodies together. _

"_That's not fair Elena," he warns, already looking distracted, "I only have so much restraint around you." _

"_Isn't that why you got these walls soundproofed?" Elena grins and bits her lip._

"_That's exactly right Miss Elena," he slips his hands around her waist, and whispers in her ear, "Why don't we test it out?" _

"Elena, did you see anything?" Klaus asks with an even tone, knowing that his brother has always been a fighter. Klaus taught him how to be one, even though his methods were a bit twisted at times. But it's kept them alive. And in Klaus' eyes, that's what counts.

Elena shakes her head, but then hesitates, not wanting to sound stupid. "I saw flashes, briefly."

Klaus presses on, "Anything that could tell us more about his condition?"

"Well that's the thing," Elena fiddles with her hands, "They were memories. But even stranger- " She pauses, feeling foolish.

"It's okay, Elena, we felt it too. Like he was here." Elijah says gently, recognizing her insecurity and frustration. "I don't understand how you were able to feel that, I've never heard of it."

"Faster Nik!" Rebekah hisses, not bothering to pretend. If anything, she's more worried than ever. Her brother, her partner in crime in serious trouble.

"Oh I apologize, Rebekah, let me just push it too far, and when the whole thing breaks and we have to run, God forbid you get a leaf stuck in your hair, then we'll see how that feels." Klaus know he's only making the argument escalate, but it gives him the perfect opportunity to release the anger he's been holding onto for the entire ride.

Normally, Elena would find these arguments between the siblings humorous. But without Kol, they just seem to drain her emotionally. For the next hour, Elena sits, reminiscing on the happy times, and even the bad times. At least they were together. When Elijah offers his shoulder, Elena accepts. Though she has no romantic feelings for Elijah, he does have an uncanny resemblance to Kol, which is why she moves in closer.

An hour later, Elena can tell that Klaus is slowing down. She gulps, expecting a brutal confrontation any moment. Klaus shifts in his seat to where he can see everyone, "We're on foot from here." He offers no other pieces of information.

Elena nudges Caroline, who has fallen asleep. But Elena knows better. Vampire don't fall asleep, they to choose to sleep. They choose to sleep when they want to escape. Elena understands. Though Klaus has the best chances out of the whole group, Caroline loves him, and no matter the odds, she worries about what might happen.

Caroline jolts awake, looking disoriented. She squints. "That light is so bright," she complains while sliding on her jacket.

Elena glances around, only noting the couple of small lights in the interior of the car. She finds this odd, but with all of the stress that Caroline is under, Elena doesn't comment on it. She slips out of the car, waiting for Caroline to follow.

She hears Caroline moving around, and right as Elena turns, Caroline falls forward. "Caroline!"

Before Elena has time to attempt to hold Caroline up, Klaus has jolted to them, and puts one lean arm around Caroline's waist and pulls her to him, to the side.

"I'm fine, really," Caroline does not attempt to disentangle from Klaus. "I just slipped…" Everyone knows she's lying- vampire don't just slip.

Caroline reluctantly meets Klaus' gaze, silently conveying her fear. "It hurts," she admits, pointing to her chest, shifting nervously, "Just like Elena. Only, I didn't black out."

Typical Klaus, a vision of confidence and strength, he refuses to let her know that his mind is racing a thousand miles, spinning to try and understand what is happening. On the outside, he gives her a half smile and holds her close. "Be careful," he warns, though he makes no attempt to hide how much he loves her. "The safest place for both of you is to stay with us, at least until we get Kol and understand what exactly is happening."

Klaus turns to Elena. He tries to find the right words, but that is really Elijah's specialty, not his. Klaus is known for his mix of charm and bluntness, not comfort. "My mother is brutal, Elena. I know you _felt _Kol's pain, but when you see him, I imagine it's going to be hard," he confesses, "I need to know you can be objective and get through this, I don't want any liabilities." That's more like Klaus, always having to cover up any affection with rationalizing, but he does have a point.

"I'm ready," Elena insists, accepting Elijah's arm should another attack hit her. "I'm focused. I want him back." Elena keeps her voice strong and steady, but Klaus sees through it. She's miserable.

Klaus and Caroline take the lead. Klaus refuses to allow Caroline anywhere but his side. Rebekah tags along, and Elena sees that the Originals have strategically placed themselves around herself and Caroline, protecting them. She trails behind with Elijah. "Do you know this place?" To Elena, it's a dark piece of land keeping her soul mate trapped, but to Elijah, it's obviously something more.

Elijah smiles ruefully. "It's one of my brother Finn's estates. Quite fitting, considering his death wish."

Elena looks at him sympathetically, and doesn't want him to think she doubts him, but has to ask. "Do you," he looks at her expectantly, "have a plan?"

His voice comes out lightly. "We're just going to talk to them Elena, Mother can be reasonable." But at the same time, he ever so slightly nods his head up and down, silently telling her yes. She's not sure she wants to know.

They walk in silence, steadfastly approaching several elegant, but dark, structures. Elena scowls. Not again! Her head pounds and her expression changes into a grimace full of pain. At the same time, Elena and Caroline clutch their heads and gasp at the odd sensation of pain hitting them. Even Klaus, for some reason, stops, examining himself, feeling the same type of feeling when his siblings were all simultaneously daggered.

Klaus pushes Caroline's hair from her face, "Are you okay?" He's focusing on their surroundings, in full predator mode.

"Yeah," Caroline breathes, "I just- Are _you _okay? I can't explain it, I just felt like you were hurting. It scared me."

Klaus narrows his eyes, "Someone was trying to attack me. It was like with the daggers, it didn't hurt, but I knew I was being attacked."

Elijah hisses. "Typical mother. She can't attack all of us without using a substantial amount of power, and right now she wants to conserve it. She's going after the next best thing. The women we love."

Klaus speaks slowly. "So somewhere out there, Katerina probably thinks she's dying?" Klaus knows this is dangerous territory, but he can't resist.

Elijah speeds up, so that the two brothers are face to face, ready for a confrontation.

"Boys!" Rebekah scolds, giving the other two women apologetic looks. "Bigger picture here, please!"

Klaus reluctantly turns away. A small, but satisfied smirk appears on his face, but quickly disappears as they near one of the giant stone houses. They're here.

From the looks the three siblings are giving one another, Elena realizes that they are silently communicating. Although she desperately wants to pester them until they tell her something, for Kol she stays quiet.

They approach the heavy wrought iron door. Klaus pauses, and turns to Caroline. "I'm not asking you to leave, but I want both of you to wait out here, for the beginning. This could get nasty and I need everyone focused," he looks reluctant. "If we're held up…take Elena and run. Okay?"

Elena turns and lets them have a moment of privacy. _Hang on Kol. Please. _

Klaus busts down the door and enters, Elijah and Rebekah stationed on either side.

"Mother! Oh don't be a coward, let's have a little chat, you and I, I believe we have some unfinished business," Klaus goads, peering around, searching for Kol. He ventures into the next room, already knowing that his mother and Finn await, surrounded by a ring of contained fire.

Caroline listens closely, grateful for her superhuman hearing. "We're going in, now," she tells Elena, " Try to be as quiet as you can."

Back inside, Klaus walks into the stifling hot room. "I was beginning to think you all had reverted back to your old ways, stuffing one another in coffins," Esther looks at him condescendingly. Finn stands protectively at her right side, fully prepared for his death.

Klaus sees Kol, chained and surrounded with magic in the corner, in clothes torn and blood spatters all over the floor. _Good. _Klaus thinks, _he never did know how to give up a fight. _He's weak though, and Klaus can sense this. But he's still capable. Silently, the Originals work together to block out Finn, and instead communicate with one another.

Klaus saves the small talk and tells Kol what he needs to know.

To Esther, it's just another standoff.

Finn, on the other hand, tenses, waiting for something to happen.

_Elena- _Kol can't help but ask, panting in frustration.

_Here. Safe. _Elijah answers back quickly, wanting to maintain the advantage of surprise.

Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah gaze at one another. They're ready. They start. The only sound heard is the fire cackling, the steady concentration of the siblings, and the oblivious looks of their mother and wayward brother.

Klaus knows he's having them attempt something in unchartered territory, but he also knows his brother is worth it.

**To Be Continued! **

**Please review- **_**What do you think the Sibling's plan is?**_** Leave a comment! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! Well here's chapter 6. This is a big twist, so hopefully you like it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Also- I yesterday I posted the first chapter of a <strong>_**new **_**story that I'm pretty excited about!**

**It's called ****'Everlasting,'**** and it would be ****GREAT**** to get some feedback on that story as well, as I'm not sure whether to continue.**

_**So after you read this update maybe go check out 'Everlasting'? **_

_**Thank you and enjoy! Reviews make me happy!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_I don't know Kol, I just don't like the way she's looking at you," Elena fidgets in his tight grasp, absentmindedly swaying to the beat. Rebekah has really outdone herself this time, and when Caroline gives approval, you know it's a hit. _

_Kol cocks his eyebrow to the side, looking adorable. He reminds Elena of an innocent puppy, well, until his eyes zero in on her and smolder like they're going to catch fire from lust. He looks over in Bonnie's direction somewhat warily, not wanting to make any unneeded comment that would frighten Elena. _

_Thankful for his height and broad shoulders, he spins Elena around and locks one arm around her waist, so now they're chest to chest, effectively blocking her view of Bonnie. "Hey!" She protests weakly, but realizes the alcohol is getting to her, and finally rests against his lean chest under the dim lights, sighing in approval as he runs his fingers through her silky hair. _

_The night has been going perfectly. This is not some cheap, hormonal dance in a basement or school gym. Instead, in an attempt to fit in, and impress Matt, Rebekah has transformed the Mikaelson palace into an elegant and classy dance. Even the ever-sophisticated Elijah makes a brief appearance. _

_After Elena's horrifying conversation with Bonnie, she's been on edge, and was openly glad when Bonnie failed to show at the party. But when Bonnie had made a last minute appearance, a mixture of paranoia and alcohol is getting to Elena. "I'd prefer it if she was here, Elena," Kol says softly, "Keep your enemies closer and all. She can't touch me," he reminds her._

_She looks up at him, "She won't ever touch you," Elena says with fire, right as the music switches back to a less than innocent, upbeat song. As Kol swings her out, he takes a minute to take in every inch of her appearance. Her flat-ironed hair now has the faintest, most beautiful and subtle waves running through it. Like all of the girls, she has ditched the heels that she wears with expertise and confidence. She's a hot mess- in the best possible way. _

_She murmurs in approval at the changes he's made to his own outfit. His black suit jacket has been removed, and his crisp white dress shirt has the top three buttons undone, with the sleeves rolled up. It's just enough so that he's a perfect balance of a classy gentlemen, and still oozes with sexy charm. _

_As he pulls her back towards to him, Elena places her palm over his chest. "You're right, I'm sorry." She gives him a sly, half-smile. _

_Suddenly, there are whoops and hollers of appreciation as all of the lights are turned off, and only a few blinking black lights illuminate the walls. It makes every move and every touch feel more intimate- a little naughtier. _

_Elena hears the rumble of Kol's chest against her back. She looks up at him, questioningly, knowing that he can still see perfectly. "Klaus and Caroline," he says in her ear, "they're really," he searches for the right word, "enjoying their time together!" _

_Without warning, Elena arches her back, grinding against his lean body, relishing in how she can make his body react to hers. His arms tighten around her waist, making her shiver when she looks down and remembers what else those arms are capable of doing to her. She's not sure how much longer she can stand it, teasing one another on the dance floor. _

_As if he read her thoughts, Kol leaves a trail of kisses down her neck before asking, "You're not tired, are you?" _

_She can hear the naughty smiles through the darkness. "Definitely not." She slips one hand under his shirt, trailing her fingers over his ripped abdomen, "Somehow, I think you'll find a way to wear me out tonight." _

_He growls with impatience, flashing in the blink of an eye to collect their belongings. In the dark, he doubts Elena even knew he left. _

"_Your house or mine?" _

* * *

><p>"ELENA! Get down!" Elena feels the world spin as Caroline slams her to the ground, trying to protect her best friend.<p>

"Caroline! Let me up! He's still in there…they've still got him! Let me go!" She pounds her fists uselessly. Caroline isn't budging.

Suddenly, the screaming stops. There's no sound. Only silence. That's when Elena realizes how sore her throat is. She's the one who's been screaming.

"Elena…" Caroline looks horrified.

"Oh my god. She did this?" Elena gasps in shock. The house holding Kol hostage is gone. The only evidence left is the charred ground, and the smoke filling the air.

Elena coughs. "Where is everyone?"

Caroline looks at her with a funny expression. "Rebekah went to try and follow Finn with Elijah…Elena, I'm so sorry, please just hang in there. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Like a bullet through my heart."

"I-"

"I don't understand how three Originals lose against a witch. Screw the balance of nature crap, there's nothing balanced about that."

"Klaus!" Caroline runs to the Original that has returned. To Elena's surprise, or maybe not so much, Klaus looks anything but defeated. In fact, he looks slightly crazed, ready to keep going.

"Caroline, Elena, would you mind giving me your jackets?" Klaus holds out his hand, waiting.

"Look, if this is some kind of sick-"

"_Caroline. _Give me your jacket! There's plenty of time to play later." He gives a classic smirk.

"Oh." Caroline hands over their jackets. They watch him closely.

"Uh-huh. I knew it." Klaus pulls out a single stone from each jacket, no bigger than an acorn.

"What is that?"

"It's how Esther's been hurting you both." He shakes his head in disappointment. "This is Finn's work."

In an instant, he crumples the stones in sheer dust. They scatter into the wind and blend with the smoke from the fire.

"Well shouldn't be a problem now." He looks pleased with himself.

"Except for the fact that Kol is still gone, Klaus. We've still got that problem." Elena narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"Working on it, Elena. I'm feeling much more confident about our odds."

Elena looks at him like he's insane. "Does your huge ego prevent you from seeing the massive failure behind you? He's in pain Klaus! She's torturing him! Look what she's able to do!"

"Elena, calm down."

Elijah appears out of thin air, and drags a fruterated looking Rebekah behind him. "You were right," he tells Klaus, "She's furious. She lost the connection…and I do feel oddly rejunvenated."

"Okay boys, want to fill us in on your secret mission?" Caroline taps her foot and tries to smooth her hair back.

"Essentially, Esther was drawing her power from the stones, which connected to yourself and to Elena." Elijah shifts, a small smile forms on his face. "And then from you they drew strength from Klaus and Kol. Then it spread to myself and Rebekah."

"But Esther has Kol!" Elena shakes her head, more confused than ever.

"Well, that's the thing, this spread like a virus. Mentally."

"This isn't a science fiction novel, Elijah. Spit it out!" Rebekah huffs, glaring at her older brothers.

"In blunt terms, Elena, you think about Kol much of the time," he looks to Caroline reluctantly, "And you…you think about Klaus a lot. This provided the magic an opportunity to manipulate us. So everyone one of you felt pain, it was _our _Power being drawn through yourselves to Esther."

"That's horrible." Elena shakes her head in disgust. She watches as Klaus and Caroline slowly gravitate towards one another, each for some reason reluctant to show their affections.

Caroline shrugs indifferently and Klaus just grins. The exchange brings a smile to Elena's face.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Back to square one. We need a new strategy. He'll be able to hold on Elena. There's a bigger picture here, she needs him alive." Elijah nods firmly, always confident.

* * *

><p><em>She smiles, knowing that he's been awake the entire time, but that he chose to give her some space before he also came downstairs to check up on her. <em>

_They're at Elena's house, following a blow-out, all expense party at Kol's- hosted by Rebekah. She had done a fantastic job. When Caroline gives her approval, you know it was a success. _

_Elena grabs the baking sheet and puts it in the oven, setting the timer and content with her work. He finally comes into view. "I was hungry," she shrugs, throwing away the cookie package. _

_She only has one lamp on, illuminating her figure as she whirls around the kitchen, cleaning up her mess. "It's three in the morning," he laughs, leaning against the counter, "I thought you would have slept for days after tonight!" _

_Elena throws the towel at him, which he easily catches. "I didn't have that much to drink! Besides, we left relatively early! I'm sure it's still going on now." _

_Kol stays still. He can tell that she's using baking as a cover. She's nervous, anxious. _

_He watches as she meticulously cleans the kitchen, not wanting to drag it out of her and then cause a bigger problem. He opts for a different approach. "Elijah didn't stick around long, did he?" Kol laughs genuinely, remembering Elijah's horrified look at all of the hormonal teenagers in his home._

"_You know he's too sophisticated for that kind of stuff," Elena giggles, "I bet he'll be back in a couple of days. He's probably somewhere very elegant enjoying a glass of wine by the ocean." _

_She moves toward him the darkness, stopping close by. Her shoulders slump forward slightly, a telltale sign that her adrenaline rush is ending. "What Bonnie said really freaked me out, Kol." She shifts her weight in exhaustion. He slings one arm around her waist to keep her steady._

"_I know. I've been awake all night, just in case she makes the unfortunate choice to stop by." She can hear the anger in his voice, knowing that he will make good on any threats. _

_Elena trembles. "The doors are locked, right?" _

"_I doubt that would keep her out," Kol answers honestly, "but they are." _

_He envelops her warm body within his arms and rubs her back soothingly. _

_He watches her intently, mesmerized, even though the only light source is a dim lamp. She uses her knee to push a cabinet back in place. Elena sighs, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. _

"_Do you always bake at three in the morning?" Kol asks, a teasing grin on his face. _

"_I couldn't get into a deep sleep. And I was hungry." Elena smiles at him, "I was a little distracted at the party to think about eating." Her cheeks still have a faint blush, resulting from the hours of being wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor, moving to fast and low songs alike. _

_His face smolders, remembering the way their bodies had been pressed only a couple hours ago. "We were enjoying ourselves, weren't we?"_

_She finishes folding a towel, and places her hands on the cool granite counter. "We were," she breathes, giving him a gentle kiss. _

_The simplest touch makes her shiver. She forgets whatever she meant to say as soon as their chocolate brown eyes meet._

* * *

><p>"Take it, it won't kill you Elena." Caroline sets an expensive looking glass in front of her, filled with bubbly champagne.<p>

"Thanks Caroline. Sorry I snapped at you. You were just trying to help."

"Hey, don't apologize for that Elena. I felt it today, somewhat, what you're going through."

Elena raises her eyebrow questioningly.

"When Klaus didn't come out of that house…when I saw Elijah and Rebekah…" Elena thinks she hears Caroline's voice crack. "I've never felt fear like that before. It was terrifying, not knowing. So many things rushing through my mind, things I forgot to say, was to shy to admit. It made me think."

"You should go see him. He's buried himself in his room with his plans and strategies."

Caroline looks at her shyly. "I was planning on doing that. Are you going to be okay?"

"For now Caroline. But every day I feel like he's slipping away."

"He's not. He's still in here." She points to Elena's chest, where her heart beats. "Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Elena whispers.

A single tear runs down her check, warm against her cold numb skin.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was a nice transition chapter! Oh dear- what will they do now? <strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated! If you have a chance, _please take a look at "Everlasting"!_ **

**It would be great to hear some feedback on that story too. **

**Thank you! **


End file.
